Lies
by Nayeli
Summary: I thought we were really in love, but was it a lie after all? Horrible with summaries, not everything is as it seems like just read and find out! XD Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Lies

**Author**: Nayeli

**Summary**: I thought we were really in love, but was it a lie after all?

**Author Notes:** Yet another try at writing a somehow semi-decent fic, well lets see how this turns out. This was inspired by a song I was listening to the other day and I just had to make this fic, but it turned it out way differently than what I had planned to begin with, it just took a mind of it's own and made itself into this.

Sorry in advance for all the grammar mistakes, I'm good at doing those! :S

Please read and review! ^^

* * *

It was sunny day on Nerima town, the birds were happily chirping anticipating the happy event that was about to take place.

People could be seen gathering at the entrance of a little church located on the outskirts of the city. Everyone was wearing their best clothes, the guys had tuxedos on or some kind of formal outfit, the girls all wore pretty dresses accentuating their beauty.

It wasn't a big wedding, just friends and family, but it was more then enough to cause a big ruckus, the so awaited day had finally come, some had thought this day was never going to happen after all the troubles this couple went through, crazy fiancés, fights and misunderstandings being some of them.

But all of that was in the past, long forgotten now. Everyone was waiting patiently for the bride and groom to arrive, some had anxious look of there faces, not quite believing this was actually going to happen, all of the fiancées even after giving up, allowed some hope to invade their minds, hoping the handsome groom wasn't going to arrive after all and pick one of them.

One person especially hoped he wouldn't arrive, he wore a black tuxedo with perfectly fitting black slacks, perfectly polish shoes and his never missing yellow bandana in his head, he was one of the handsomest men in the vicinity. His eyes wore a the look of a man who has seen the world and knows all of its pain, they were wise and deep, not the childish and clueless ones they had once been.

He didn't even know why he was here, after getting lost so many times in his life, he wondered why this time it had been different, he had been able to arrive without any delays and not taking one wrong turn. He wanted to run away, but he wasn't a coward and had to accept the fact that the love of his life was going to get married today and he wasn't the spouse.

He couldn't believe this was really happening, not after all of the moments they had shared together. He had actually allowed himself to believe that there was something mutual going on between them, that this wasn't just a game, that he wasn't just one of the many people who were chasing after her love. But in the end it was just a game for her, his love hadn't meant a thing.

Now he silently cried for the lost of the love of his life as he saw the groom arrive, he was such handsome man, looking magnificent with his perfectly done pigtail and perfectly done clothes and perfectly polish shoes, no one could have expected less from him after all he was Ranma Saotome.

The faces of his dad and Mr. Tendo brightened at seeing him arrive, they had been worried he wouldn't come and started crying from happiness and relief holding hands like they always did on moments like these. The ex-fiancées saddened a bit before brightening again, after all he really did look happy and that was what mattered the most.

The bride had finally arrived, everyone went inside to wait for get. Everyone besides one handsome boy, he didn't know if he really wanted to go through with this, but after witnessing them arrive there was no room left in his mind that led him to believe this was some a joke or even his most horrible nightmare, he wanted to run away and never come back, he knew it wouldn't be hard after getting lost so many times he had gotten some acquaintances all over the world and he could easily never come back, but he decided he was going to go through with this, even after everything that had happened between them he just had to see the face of the love of his life one more time, even if this was the last.

Finally everyone was inside, the bride was gorgeous no one could deny that, her white dress perfectly press against the curves of her athletic body, she hadn't been the pretties of the fiancées but she had won after all. She made her way to Ranma on the arm of her dad as music played on the background. He was waiting there for her, an unreadable expression on his face.

Ryoga felt miserable, already regretting the decision to stay, regretting he had come in the first place. Akane was looking gorgeous as ever, she looked so happy right now, she had always been a good friend and he really did wish her the best, but she was taking the love of his life right in front of his eyes and he hated her right now.

He wanted to stop the wedding, he really did but he didn't have enough strength anymore, all of his will to live had let his body as the bride had walked in. He wanted to cry but found he didn't really had it on him anymore, all of the moments he had shared with Ranma flashed before his eyes. All of their stupid fights that had led to something more intimate between them.

He remembered the first time they had kissed, it had been so awkward, neither of them knowing what to think of it, after that nothing between had been easy for them. But they evolved from light kisses to passionate love making, and Ryoga had thought that all of it meant something for the other boy too, but it had been all a lie, just a little game he was playing to alter his ego even more. He just didn't have all of the girls falling head over heals over him, but he also had the boys and not just in his gorgeous female form.

He had accepted Ranma with his curse, he had loved all the aspects of him not just his female form but also the boy that he in reality was. But none of that had mattered in the end to the other boy, he had chosen to marry Akane Tendo in the end. All of the promises he had made were long forgotten now, and he was all alone again. He wanted to hate Ranma for had he did, but he couldn't. No matter what the other boy did or who he got married to, he wouldn't be able to stop loving him. This feeling was greater than anything he had ever felt, the little crush he once had for Akane dimmed in comparison to this.

The pain of seeing how he was losing the love of his life right in front of his eyes and how he couldn't do anything to stop it anymore was greater than anything the lost boy had ever felt. A single tear fell from his eyes as the priest asked Ranma if he accepted Akane as his wife. At that moment time seemed to stop, not a single noise could be hear in the little church, it was as if everybody has stopped breathing so they wouldn't miss the answer.

* * *

Ranma opened his mouth to say those two little words that meant so much and so little for him at the same time, when the sight of a yellow bandanna wearing boy caught his attention and he saw what he was fearing the most, an utter look of betrayal and hurt on the eyes of Hybiki Ryoga. His determination to marry the smaller of the Tendo's sister seemed to falter for a bit, but he had to do this. After all he was Ranma Saotome heir of the Martial Arts dojo, it was his duty to marry Akane and make a happy family.

* * *

Ryoga had enough of this, he couldn't take it anymore as his eyes locked with Ranma's for a second to long, he couldn't hold in all the pain he felt anymore so he ran away, he needed to get away from that hellhole of a church. So he ran not being able to contain his tears any longer, it didn't matter where he was headed, it never did. Right now he just wanted to get as far as possible from Nerima, from Ranma and from anything that reminded him of his lost love.

When he finally stopped, he had no idea where he was, not that he ever had. He felt tired, cold, hungry but mostly sad as he looked at his surroundings he noticed that he was in some kind of park, there were lot of benches and not so far away he could hear the sound of a water fountain, but none of that mattered as he sat on a bench to rest a bit, he finally noticed that in his hurry to get away he had forgotten all of his stuff, now he had no where to go, no food or camping equipment but mostly no will to keep on going on.

As he recalled all the events of that they, he felt stupid for even going to the wedding in the first place, he knew Ranma didn't love him and that all of it had been a game to the other boy, but he still had held some hope that the other boy would just turn around at the last moment and tell him it was all a joke that he didn't need to worry that all of his love was his and nothing could ever change that as he had been led to believe for such a long time.

Suddenly he felt so tired all of this hard worn him out, he couldn't even keep his eyes open anymore so he decided not to fight it anymore and fell at sleep on the bench in a park god knows where. The last thing he saw before drifting to dream land was a large shadow looming over him.

* * *

**So how was it? Did you liked it, are you interested in reading more, do you wanna know what that shadow is, or did you just totally hated this? If so please tell me in a review, it makes me really happy and inspires me to continue writing more. Any constructive criticism is welcome too, it helps me improve my writing! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lies

Author: Nayeli

Summary: I thought we were really in love, but was it a lie after all?

Author Notes: Well here it's the second and last chapter. Sorry for taking so long, but it just wouldn't come out, this is so different from the one-shot I had planned on writing in the first place. I hope I don't disappoint anybody with it. ^^:

Enjoy

Please read and review! ^^

* * *

Ryoga woke up to a warm bed, as he looked around he saw that he was a in a room somewhere and that for some unknown reason all of his belongings were in the far left corner of the room, he really couldn't remember how he got there. I mean he knew his direction skills were bad but this had never happened before.

He tried to recall how he had end it up in here, but nothing came back, only the devastating truth that he had lost the love of his life in the little church yesterday. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in a bench on some park.

It didn't really matter now, nothing did. He felt hollow, his body was only an empty shell. He wanted to cry but no tears came out, he was dry inside out. How he wished Ranma was with him right now, he knew they could have been happy together, they could have been so much together.

He needed to escape but there was no escaping his heart, it followed him everywhere and it had always led him to where the pigtailed boy was, but now even his heart was lost, as lost as his body had always been.

I need a shower he declared to no one in particular seeing as he was alone in the room, but he needed to feel as is someone was there to listen to him, even if it was only in his imagination.

Taking off all of his clothes he filled the tub with hot water and got in, it felt so good, his muscles were finally relaxing, he hadn't noticed until now how tense he had been, he tried to focus on his surroundings but everything reminder him of the gender bender martial artist, he could even swear his scent was on the air, but it was impossible he reminded himself, he was probably right now on his honeymoon with Akane.

A sob he didn't know he had been holding finally managed to escape and once he got started the tears didn't seem to want to stop anymore, he cried hard and long, pitiful sounds coming out from him like those of a wounded animal but he didn't care anymore, it seemed pointless trying to hold them back.

:3 Ranma/Ryoga :3 Ryoga/Ranma :3

He was so lost in his pain he didn't even hear the door opening, the person at the door just stood there watching the lost boy in his most vulnerable, moment frozen in the spot, it would take just one blow to take the other boy out and then everything would be so easy again for everybody, but he couldn't, he knew that. He wasn't fooling anybody, he knew that nothing could ever be the same again, not after everything that had gone down in the church yesterday and he wasn't sure he wanted things to go back to the way there were.

Actually he was hoping for a new start, this was his chance to be happy with Ryoga and he wasn't about to let it go to waste.

:3 Ranma/Ryoga :3 Ryoga/Ranma :3

I wanted to feel him against me one more time, to kiss him and have him holding me, to feel those strong arms of his embracing me and suddenly they were, I could feel the warm emanating from them and it felt so real, never a hallucination had felt so real and I didn't want it to end, ever.

"Ryoga" the voice was so deep and lovely I could have recognized anywhere, it was Ranma's. I thought my senses were playing a really cruel joke on me, it was impossible to even think this was happening for real, I wanted to enjoy the embrace a little longer before I had to turn around to see I was all alone again.

"Ryoga, please don't cry, I'm here everything is going to be ok, from now on" I had to turn around, I couldn't take it anymore, my mind was the cruelest for making me feel a ray of hope, but I didn't wanted it to end at the same time. But there he was in all his glory as beautiful as I remembered him, his eyes full of regret and pain, and I was daring to hope love.

"Ran…Ranma" it was barely a whisper but I was sure he had hear me. I threw myself at him without even thinking about it, this was surreal, I knew he my Ranma was married and in some far away place, but I wanted this moment to last forever, the feel of him against me, holding me telling me sweet nothings to control my cries, and suddenly I felt exhausted I just wanted to stay in here with him forever and I did, until my body couldn't take it anymore and I felt at sleep, in his arms just the way I wanted it to be.

:3 Ranma/Ryoga :3 Ryoga/Ranma :3

If I knew Ryoga he hadn't even realized I was really here, he is always so lost in his fantasy land that when sometimes he doesn't believe when something is really happening to him, after spending so much time alone traveling to find me and finally defeating me, he doesn't feel like he really deserves anything good on his life.

Most of it is my fault, I know that and it doesn't make me happy. And even when I knew it, I keep on hurting him but I have to make him happy from now on no mater what, If he lets me that is, I know he loves me but I'm not sure that is enough after everything I put him through, if I were him I wouldn't forgive me, but I really hope he does.

:3 Ranma/Ryoga :3 Ryoga/Ranma :3

As I saw him walk away I could see the tears in his eyes, but his steps didn't falter one bit. The determination in them made me go weak, I had no will left in me to stop him, not again, I wouldn't utter another word to make him stay, his decision was made and it was for the best.

"Ranma I wish you the best there is" the words died in my lips as the last of him disappeared from my sight and I regretted ever letting go but it was to late for that now.

"Don't go, come back" -sob - "please come back" I woke up tears on my eyes, it felt so real, it was so real I was alone I had let him go. But was I still dreaming? His arms were embracing me, comforting me in my nightmare infested dreams and he was looking at me with those loving eyes I thought I wouldn't never get to see again, the same eyes that had told me so many lies and made me suffer so much as I had never even thought it was possible.

As much as I was enjoying being in his embrace, I had get away from him, I was having enough of a hard time believing he was actually here, but he was and it made me immensely happy but it confused me at the same time, because after everything that had happened between us and all the times he had hurt me, why would he be here comforting me…comforting me from the pain he had caused knowingly.

"Why are you here, aren't you supposed to be with Akane?" my tone was low and hurt not demanding and accusingly like I had intended it to be, but he flinched all the same, as if I had slapped him on the face. I loved him, but I was hurting too much and I didn't want to get my hopes up for nothing, not anymore.

"No, I'm supposed to be with you" Ranma was determined to be by Ryoga's side no matter what- "and I didn't marry"

The words seemed false even to my ears, I had been there. He was on the altar with her holding hands, I had seen it all. "Liar, I saw you..I..I..I was there, you know, I watched the whole thing" my tone was finally accusing, I didn't want to hear this, so much lies, I couldn't take it anymore.

"No, I swear I didn't marry her" he was desperate to make me understand, but I wouldn't listen to a thing. " When I saw you running away, I finally understood I couldn't phantom a life without you, nothing was more important than you, not the dojo nor my pride as a man among men, nothing could compare to being with you" his eyes showed so much regret and pain it hurt to look at them, gone were the traces of his stupid child arrogance and the pride that he kept himself with.

He kept on talking as is he was afraid the moment he stopped there wouldn't be another chance to say everything. "I was determined to marry her, it was for the best, at least I thought so at that moment, but when I was looking into her eyes all I could see was you and I couldn't take it anymore, so I told them all I wouldn't marry her and that I loved you" No it couldn't be true, right?

"What about Mr. Tendo and your dad?" I needed to know everything, if I was to believe in him again, there couldn't be any doubt about it. He seemed a little down and lost for words but continued anyways looking straight at me full of the determination and stubbornness I knew so well. "They tried to stop me, pops went as far as telling me that if I didn't marry Akane I wouldn't be his son anymore and Mr. Tendo well you just started crying a river for his poor Akane and he kicked me out of the house, not that I was planning on staying anyways, so I took off and went for my stuff and yours, and I came to find you" his half smile told me it hurt him, even if he didn't show it, he cared for them, all of them were like family to him and what they thought of him had always mattered in some level. "But it doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you everything is going to be ok" the longing in his eyes made me turn away once more, this was to much to take, it was like one of my wildest dreams come true.

I didn't want to see him hurting, I knew how it felt to feel alone and make mistakes, maybe he had grown up, at least I wanted to believe that. "But all the other lies and the game you were playing with me" I didn't want to sound hopeful but my eyes betrayed my words so I didn't dare to look into those eyes of his that I loved so much, because the moment I did I would lose myself in those deep blue orbs.

"It wasn't a game, at least you weren't' he seemed to gather more courage as he spoke, hoping I would find it in me to forgive him. "the only one I was lying to was myself, because all the times I told you I loved you I meant it, those time we spent together I really enjoyed it them, you were the only one I didn't want to hurt, but end up hurting the most, please for..forgive me" there were tears in his eyes, something I couldn't being to comprehend, this was Ranma Saotome for kami's sake, he didn't cry, showed weakness to anybody and less of all asked for forgiveness but he was, after making me go through hell thinking I had lost him, he had come back and even if he hadn't asked for forgiveness like this, I couldn't find myself hating him, my love for him was greater than anything else, I would still love him even if he had indeed married Akane, as long as he was happy for me that was all that mattered.

"I can't forgive you" I saw the light go out of his eyes when he hear those words coming out from my lips. He was like a little child who had just lost his most precious possession. "I can't forgive you, because there's nothing I can forgive you about" he seemed unable to believe my words but there was hope and love in his eyes and that was the only thing that kept me talking.

"I love you, but if you hurt me again, that's going to be the last time" I had to made that clear, I wouldn't be able to survive yet another heartbreak as much as I loved him, I knew that to outsiders I would seem really stupid for forgiving him so easily, but I could take that anytime if that meant not being away from the love of my life.

"I won't hurt you anymore, I swear. I love you too much to even think about it again" I believed him and that was all that mattered as we embraced each other, without another care in the world.

This was going be a hard road to walk on, but as long as he was holding my hand we could destroy any obstacle that came our way.

* * *

So how was it? Crappy, cheesy, nothing like you had expect it to be? Tell me I accept anything, if you want tell me how you think I could improve it, I would be happy to hear it. Thank you for reading anyways! XDD


End file.
